Always Alone
by Siampie
Summary: Known as Eilif, a woman has walked the lands of Middle Earth aimlessly for a long time. Until one night at Bree she came across four hobbits and her life changed. Follow her, as she finally has a goal and something to fight for. She'll find dear friend and love on her quest to destroy the ring and she'll finally find a place where she belongs. 10th Walker Aragorn/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Always Alone.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**New Story, read enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>There once was a young woman who never knew where to go for she never knew where she came from. She didn't belong anywhere. People never knew what she really was. She didn't look like an elf for sure. She looked like a woman but was too short to be considered of the race of men. And too tall to be considered a dwarf. She considered herself of medium size for she barely taller than a dwarf and considerably shorter than the average woman of Middle Earth. She has long dark hair that she always braided and green eyes like her mother. According to her mother she inherited her brown lock from her father. She once had a home but that was a long time ago for she no longer has one. Her real name was unknown but she was called Eilif. Eilif meant "always alone," she inherited this name from the rangers. Indeed Eilif was always alone and she never looked for the company of others. Not because she didn't like company but because she never felt like she belonged. She's always been out of place. Adding to this, she was a thief and no one really trusted her. She only stole what she needed and nothing too valuable. Eilif does have a name that the world has forgotten long ago. A name that she sometimes herself forgot, but if she thought hard enough, she could remember her name. But it was best forgotten, for now.<p>

Her only belongings were her mother's necklace and a lullaby that once sang by a king. A song that she carries with her anywhere she went. She walked the lands aimlessly, never staying at one place for too long. She never once thought that one day, she'll have a goal, and she'll have a reason to walk the lands. She never thought for once that she will live an adventure of a lifetime. She never thought for once that she'll belong. It all started at Bree, in a little inn called the Prancing Pony. She was sitting at her table in a corner where she would be unseen by the others. It's not the first time that she was coming here. The old Butterbur knew her enough to let her have a bed for nothing. In fact, Butterbur was one of those rare people who seemed to consider her a friend. She has helped him in the past with customers who won't pay and who would fight in his inn. For her services, Butterbur gave her a room. So, this was their arrangements, she'll stop by and in exchange of a comfortable bed she'll help him with his customers. Tonight, things seemed calm, except maybe those four hobbits that looked nervous. She kept an eye on them all evening. She didn't see that somewhere in this room there was a man who kept an eye on her as well as on the hobbit. This man wasn't sure of her intention towards the hobbit and therefore decided to watch her for the hobbits' safety.

The evening went by and one of the hobbits joined a group of men and she stopped watching, judging them to be harmless. The man seeing that she stopped looking, stopped worrying about her. But sometimes things can get out of control. Especially when one of the hobbits vanished in thin air right before your eyes. She didn't know what kind of magic it was but it was powerful. The hobbit was invisible and judging by the stunned looks on the face of his companions, they were wondering how he did that. One of the hobbits looked in one of the corner of the room and sprang up to ask some question to Butterbur. Accompanied by his two friends, they rushed up the stairs to find their friend who has been taken by the man. She went to Butterbur and asked what the hobbit wanted to know. He answered that they wanted to know where the Ranger's, named Strider, room was. Butterbur also asked her to not get involved with this Strider. And she listened to him, she didn't get involved.

* * *

><p>The old Butterbur gave her a room and left her a plate of food. She was deep in slumber when she heard the shrieks of some dark creatures of the night. She recognised them to be the Nazgul. Nine black riders who were once nine kings. They fell under the power of the rings. Everyone in Middle Earth heard of them, they had been awakened a few years ago and started to walk the lands again. Eilif sat up in her bed and couldn't go back to sleep. One question was running in her mind what where they doing in Bree, and as she realised, what were they doing at the Prancing Pony? She didn't leave her room until dawn. As she usually do, she left without a words of farewell to Butterbur. The latter knowing her habits prepared some foods for her trip, knowing well that she won't be able to find any on the road. Knowing also, that her destination was still unknown to her. She left wordlessly and went back to walk the lands, not knowing where she will go. She walked to the South.<p>

* * *

><p>For several days she walked and during the nights she could hear the shrieks of the Nazgul. They were far from her but they were getting closer by day. She wondered who they were following. As long as they're not following her, she'll be fine. She arrived at the hill of Weathertop. She was planning on spending the night there but the place was already taken as she saw a fire. She walked closer but remained hidden. She heard someone shouted at another one and the fire has been put out and the Nazgul shrieked in the dead silence of the night. Eilif was close enough to see the shape of the Black Riders who walked to the people that were sleeping there. She would have let them deal with the black riders but she caught a glimpse of the hobbits that she saw at the Prancing Pony six nights ago. She sprang into action and she ran to her rescue. Eilif doesn't usually help people unless she really has to. If those people appears defenceless to her eyes and those four hobbits appeared powerless and defenceless. It raised more questions, though. Why are the black riders after those hobbits? Why would anyone ever hurt a hobbit for the matter? She dropped her bags on the ground and fought side by side with the man she believed to be Strider. Strider was holding a torch and she has nothing more than her sword. She swung her sword through the air not really touching the wraith. She dodged their attack. Strider has set one of them on fire and he threw her his torch and she did the same. Most of them were chased away but a last one tempted his chance as he walked to the hobbits. Eilif threw the torch at him and he was also set on fire. And just like the others he ran away. One of the hobbits has been hurt. Strider and Eilif walked to them. Strider crouched down to the hobbits.<p>

"He was stabbed by a morgul blade." Strider stated. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." He said scooping the hobbit in his arm.

"Where are you taking him?" I questioned behind him. "Why are the Nazgul after him?"

"I'm taking him to the elves and as to why? It's better if you don't know." Strider said walking and carrying the hobbit while the three others followed them.

"Fine, don't say. But we're six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it." Eilif told him. Strider didn't answer and kept walking.

* * *

><p>They were trotting through the woods. Strider and Frodo, as she came to know, in the front and she was at the rear making sure the hobbit won't fall behind. They stopped near three trolls who had been caught by the sunlight. Eilif has the feeling that she knew those trolls; it was the same as in her mother's story.<p>

"Look, Frodo, it's Mister Bilbo's trolls." She heard Sam said to the wounded hobbit. Eilif's interest was picked by this name, because somehow she heard it somewhere. She was standing near Strider, watching around them. "He's going cold." Sam called to them.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked. They didn't have time to introduce themselves. It's just that Eilif is really good at listening. She has heard them talked among themselves and she picked up their name pretty quickly.

"He's passing into the shadow world." Strider informed them. "He'll soon become wraith like them." They heard the wraith shrieked in the cold night.

"We have to do something." She urgently said to Strider.

"They're close." Merry said.

"Sam!" Strider said softly walking to the hobbit. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked him.

"The Athelas?" Sam repeated.

"Kingsfoil." Strider clarified.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed." Sam replied.

"It may help to slow the poisoning." He explained to Sam. "Hurry!" They both went looking for the Athelas and Eilif remained behind with the hobbits. She crouched down next to Frodo and touched his forehead. Sam was right, he was getting cold and his eyes were hollow. She doubted that the hobbit could still see a thing. His friends were frantic and worried about him. Strider came back with a She-elf. She crouched down and examined Frodo's wound. She looked majestic. And Eilif wondered if all the Elves were like her.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"Good question." She replied. Strider crouched down next to her and chewed on the Athelas before applying on Frodo's shoulder.

"She's an elf." Sam answered to Merry.

"He's fading." The Elf Lady stated. "He's not going to last." She spoke to Strider. "We must get him to my father." Strider scooped up Frodo in his arms.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked them.

"I've been looking for you for two days." The beautiful lady continued. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." They started to speak in Elvish. Eilif never spoke the Elvish language, so just like the hobbits she didn't understand and was confused. But there are some things that didn't escape her eyes. She saw in their hushed conversation and from their closeness that they both cared for each other deeply. "I do not fear them." The lady assured to Strider. He seemed reassured or resigned to let her ride. He helped her mounted her horse.

"Arwen…ride hard. Don't look back." He advised her. And Arwen, as we now know, ride off, leaving Strider, Eilif and the hobbits behind.

"What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there." Sam shouted at Strider.

* * *

><p>The beauty of Rivendell has amazed Eilif as soon as she arrived there. They were welcomed by the elves and taken to Frodo's side. Eilif would lie if she said that she wasn't glad to see that the Halfling was safe. Sam remained by his side and Eilif was led to a room where she could rest and have a good bath. She wouldn't be able to tell when the last time she had a warm bath was. And the bed was nothing like the bed she had at the Prancing Pony. It was decent bed but here it was a comfortable bed. The Elves borrowed her; a dress that has been cut to fit her size. She wandered in the beautiful garden of Rivendell. Stunned by the beauty of the trees and the waterfalls. She thought for one second that she stay here a bit longer maybe until Frodo woke up. She caught a glimpse of Strider leaning in one of the balcony. She would have gone and talked to him but he was in deep conversation with a man all dressed in grey. But she wasn't alone.<p>

"Meldamiriel, my dear friend!" A hobbit older than the one she travelled with exclaimed when he saw her. "Melda, it's me Bilbo Baggins."

"Nice to meet you, dear Master Baggins but I'm not Meldamiriel." She replied. "She was my mother. People know me as Eilif."

"I'm sorry, my dear but you look exactly like her." Bilbo apologised to her.

"Don't worry, there's no harm done." She smiled kindly.

"What has she become?" Bilbo asked sitting on bench near by. Eilif walked to the bench and sat next to him.

"She's no longer in this world." Eilif replied sadly. "She left this world thirty years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear it." Bilbo patted her knee. "I've heard from Merry and Pippin that you helped in saving my nephew's life. Did you know that your mother once saved mine?"

"I know. She told me about her journey to the lonely mountain." Eilif replied.

"Ah, the lonely mountain. I would have loved to go back and see it again." Bilbo exclaimed.

"Is it as beautiful as my mother said?" Eilif asked.

"Even more." Bilbo smiled.

* * *

><p>Eilif and Bilbo talked about her mother and she felt closer to her mother. She hasn't felt close to her mother for thirty years. Eilif considered herself to be of a young age when she lost her mother for she's sure that if she were of the men race she would look older now. For Eilif lost her mother when she was thirty years old and today she is sixty years old. She doesn't look sixty, she seemed younger. The old hobbit made her laugh. Her laugh was a sound that she never heard for a long time and she was sure she forgot how to laugh. She left Bilbo with the two youngest hobbits and continued her walk through Rivendell. She started to hum her lullaby thoughtlessly. She stopped when she came face to face with Strider. He bowed his head to her.<p>

"I'm glad to see you here, milady. I wanted to thank you for your help at Weathertop." He started to say.

"You don't have to. I was about to leave you to it." She replied truthfully.

"Why didn't you?" Strider questioned.

"The Hobbits." She answered. "They needed protection and I didn't know that you were there. So I helped them."

"Thank you, Eilif." Strider said again.

"You know my name?" She asked surprised.

"Rare are the people who has been named by the Rangers without being one." He explained. "Although, I think it's a very sad name."

"I don't mind since it fits me perfectly for I'm always alone."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to guest, Tyrin and Kira Tsumi for their reviews. Glad you like it. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review**_

* * *

><p>This story started with a lie and so an apology must be made to you dear readers. Eilif knew where to go and Eilif knew where she came from. It was just that Eilif didn't want to go where she has to go and she didn't want to acknowledge where she came from. And it's true people never really knew what she was but Eilif knows. Eilif was born of the union between a human and a dwarf. This Unusual union took place sixty years ago. Meldadiriel came from the Rohan, tall, blonde and green eyes. She loved going on adventures so when Gandalf the Grey came to her and offered her to escort a company of thirteen dwarves to the lonely mountain; she accepted. Melda, as her friends called her, never expected to fall in love with one of the Durin's son. And none other than the King under the mountain, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain. Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, died during the battle of the five armies. Melda; grief stricken; fled to the very west of Middle Earth and lived there away from the world. When her daughter was born Meldadiriel decided to teach her daughter how to fight and told her everything she had to know about the world and especially the dwarves. And thirty years later she joined the man she loved in the afterlife.<p>

Since that day, Eilif has been alone. She could have gone to the Lonely Mountain and revealed that she was the lost daughter of Thorin Oakenshield. But for what? To live among people she barely knows. How to live among people at all when it has been only her and her mother? She couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough, not confident enough. So, in spite of knowing where to go, she walked the lands aimlessly. She never came across the lands of the dwarves or elves and she avoided to go in the lands inhabited by men as much as she could. She mostly spent her life in the woods or in the plains. And when sometimes she came to meet the Rangers, she would stay on her own and that's why they called her Eilif because even when she's surrounded by people she's always alone. It was fate that brought her to Bree that night and fate has great plans for her. Eilif, just as you dear readers, doesn't know her destination. But the greatest part of a story is not so much the final destination, where everything comes to an end. No, the greatest part is the road that leads to it. Because on the road, you can meet friends and live great adventures and eventually you grow up. And if you're reading this story, it's because you all want to know what will be going on, on the road. You all want to know how Eilif will grow up. Well, be happy then, because this is just the beginning. So, let's the past be in the past and let's all focused on the future.

* * *

><p>Dwarves, Elves and Men arrived at Rivendell for a council that Lord Elrond has summoned. Eilif has been invited to the council. She was supposed to leave Rivendell that day, early in the morning. But a Grey Wizard has been able to convince her to stay and she stayed. She was sitting next to Strider. She wasn't prepared for what she is about to face. None of them are. However, she might have some answers to her never ending flow of questions that go through her mind.<p>

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old…"Elrond started. "…You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Eilif glanced between Strider and Frodo who was sitting next to the grey man. If she has to be honest, the Grey Man wasn't so unfamiliar to her. Everyone on Middle Earth has heard of this grey man. He goes by several names but everyone knows him as Gandalf; Gandalf the Grey. "Each race is bound to his fate, this one doom." Elrond turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Frodo stood up and walked to the stone plinth. He took a small gold band from his pocket and put it on the plinth.

"This is why they were after him." She whispered to Strider. Strider didn't answer her but nodded confirming to her that was exactly the reason why the Black Riders were after the Hobbits. "It must have been a heavy burden for such a small person." Eilif wondered as she saw Frodo breathed in relief.

"So it is true." She heard one of the assembly murmured. "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark" The same man continued. He had blonde-red hair and wore a red shirt under a leather jerkin all of this over a chainmail. "but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: _Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found._" He walked slowly to the plinth, his hand moving to take the ring.

"Don't!" Eilif surprised herself by standing up wanted to stop the man.

"Boromir!" Sir Elrond yelled in his turn. Gandalf started to spoke in a language that sounded like gibberish to her. His words seemed to have brought darkness upon Rivendell for a short moment. Boromir sat down and Strider laid a hand on Eilif arm, inviting her to do the same. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said angrily to Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond…" Gandalf replied. "…for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift. A gift to the foe of Mordor." Boromir disagreed. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Strider said next to her. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know to this matter?" Boromir snarled.

"This is no mere ranger." A blonde elf said standing up. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Strider was in fact Aragorn, the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. Just like our dear Eilif, Aragorn knew where to go but didn't want to; fearing that the mistakes made by his eldest in the past would be made again by him. Eilif was surprised to hear that she has helped the King of Gondor.

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir said in awe.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The blond elf added.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said to the blond elf.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said lowly. Boromir's reaction to Aragorn, heir of the throne, reaffirmed to Eilif, that the dwarves may have not welcomed her really well. It reaffirmed to her that she was right in not going to Erebor and claiming to be Thorin's daughter.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf continued.

"You have only one choice." Elrond said standing up. "The ring must be destroyed." Silence fell upon the assembly.

"What are we waiting for?" A redhead dwarf said getting up. He took his axe and hit the ring. He was thrown to the ground, his axe destroyed but the ring was still intact. Frodo winced as if he was suffering. His reaction didn't escape to Eilif neither it did to Gandalf.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin…" Eilif recognised the name of Gloin. Gloin has travelled with her father to the lonely mountain. See, dear reader, life is surprising in less than a few days she came across at least three people who has personally knew her parents. Eilif never knew that by helping those four hobbits she will come to face her past more than she has in these last thirty years. "…by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fire of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond paused. "It must be taken deep in Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Silence fell once again upon the assembly.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said breaking the silence. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever-watchful. It is barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust." Boromir described. Eilif stared at him thinking that if you want to hope for better days in Middle Earth, you shall not go to Boromir. "The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"You haven't even tried, yet." Eilif spoke up. "You're already given up before even starting."

"And who are you?" Boromir asked her. Eilif hesitated slightly. Shall she say her real name? Or shall she be honest? She looked at the people around her and her choice was made.

"Who I am doesn't matter. We need to decide who shall take it to Mount Doom." Eilif has decided to remain silent for now.

"Haven't you heard what I said? No one can walk into Mordor." Boromir snapped.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas questioned standing up. "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli exclaimed.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir questioned standing up in his turn.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimlin continued. Every elves, every men and every dwarves stood up and started to fight completely forgetting the matter at hands. "Never trust an elf!" Aragorn, Elrond and Eilif just sat there waiting for them to finish.

"I will take it!" A voice rose in the assembly. "I will take it!" Frodo said getting up. "I will take the ring to Mordor." They stopped their bickering and all turned to the Halfling. Eilif smiled and was amazed that such a small person was braver than the people of this assembly. "Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"If by my life or death I can protect you. I will." Aragorn declared standing up. He walked to the hobbit and put one knee down. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said.

"And my ax." Was Gimli promise.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir started. "If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" Sam shouted from behind a bush. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned and you are not." Lord Elrond stated.

"Hey. We're coming too." Merry shouted while his cousin and him ran past Eilif to join their friend. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission." Pippin continued. "Quest. Thing." Elrond seemed to consider them and seemed satisfied with what he was seeing. But one more member made herself known.

"My name is Delaina." Eilif that you now know as Delaina said walking towards the group of men. "I will use my sword to protect you and your friends as I did before." She placed herself next to Aragorn.

"Took you long enough." Gandalf whispered to her.

"Ten companions." Elrond began. "So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great." Pippin exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>They left Rivendell at dawn accompanied with the last words of Elrond. Frodo took the lead and his nine companions followed him. Delaina and Aragorn walking in the rear. Delaina witnessed the unspoken farewell between Arwen Undomiel and Aragorn as they left Rivendell.<p>

"Don't worry, Aragorn. You'll see her again." Delaina spoke as they were trekking through the woods.

"I'm afraid not." Aragorn replied forlornly. "She's leaving Middle Earth with her kin." Delaina glanced up at him. Grief was apparent on his face.

"I am sad to hear it." Delaina said sympathetically.

"It is for the best." He answered. "She'll be safe and she won't have to wait for someone who might not come back."

"Are all of the people from Gondor pessimist?" Delaina said as an attempt to lighten the mood of their conversation. It worked. Aragorn laughed and she joined him in his laughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe I shouldn't have give her origins right away but I felt like should be cleared up for the readers. As for the characters, they will know a bit later in the story. Or you'd rather have me to reveal it to the others in the next chapters. <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Don't worry, nothing bad happen. I just felt a little bit lazy, so I took a break from writing. Anyway thanks to you readers for understanding. Thanks to Tiryn for the reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days." Gandalf announced them. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." They have been walking for days now. Delaina's ear perked up at Misty Mountains and Rohan. Two places where she could have belonged if she wanted to but as you know it was her choice not to. Sometimes Delaina thought she was a coward not to confront her past or what may be her future. If her father was alive he would have scolded her for being so weak of heart. However if her father would have been alive, her life would have been completely different. Thorin Oakenshield was a proud dwarf and it's because of this pride that he went to claim the Lonely Mountain. Meldadiriel had reproached him his pride on several occasions that she judged to be a sin but that didn't stop her to fall in love with this dwarf. Thorin the king of Durin's line has proved her on several occasions that in spite of his pride, he was able to recognise his mistakes.<p>

* * *

><p>They had stopped for the night. Sam was as usual cooking the meal with Delaina's help. Delaina has grown closer to the hobbits. She loved hearing stories about their lives in the Shire. They also surprised her as they seemed to adapt easily to their life away from their home. Hobbits love to tell stories but they love to hear them too. Delaina has told them stories about her life on the road. For Delaina her story was a bore but the hobbits loved hearing them. Delaina ignored then that for the hobbits, her stories were funny and full of adventures. Delaina was so used to her travelling life that she wasn't able to see the beauty in her journeys anymore. The hobbits gave her the impression that her life wasn't so boring.<p>

* * *

><p>"There have been rumours of a young woman half-human and half-dwarf." Gimli said to Delaina as he walked next to her during the journey. The subject of her race has been discussed among their different conversations around the fire. She has been reluctant at first but seeing their stubbornness at knowing; she gave in. "I never thought they were true."<p>

"Well, as you can see, they were." Delaina replied.

"There have been other rumours about her origins but I doubt them to be true." Gimli continued.

"What other rumours?" Delaina asked curious.

"They said that she is of the Durin's line." Gimli replied. "That she is the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield." Delaina almost froze in her movements but remembered that she wasn't alone and that she needed to keep her secret safe. She feared the reaction of the dwarf. She feared that he will react as strongly as Boromir during the council.

"The king under the mountain?" She scoffed. "My father, I don't think he is. Shall I remind you that Thorin Oakenshield died on the battlefield sixty years ago? There is no chance that I am his daughter." Gimli opened his mouth but Gandalf announced to everyone that they were stopping for the fellowship to rest and to eat. Delaina seek this occasion to disappear and seek for Aragorn's company. From where they were they could see the Misty Mountains. Upon seeing them Delaina couldn't stopped herself from singing the story of how Smaug the Dragon has taken Erebor from the Dwarves, under her breath. However, Aragorn heard her.

"My apology, Delaina, but what is this song that you are singing?" He asked her.

"An old song that my mother taught me when I was younger." She replied. "A song known and sang only by the dwarves." She added.

"What is it called?" Aragorn questioned.

"The song of the Lonely Mountain." She simply answered.

"Erebor." Aragorn hummed. "Have you ever been to Erebor?"

"Never." She said looking at the mountains before her. "I wish I could." She exhaled. "At least I can see the Misty Mountains and it is more than enough."

"Maybe when this is all over, you may go and see the Lonely Mountain." Aragorn suggested.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Two, one, five. Good. Very Good." Boromir said while sparring with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn was smoking his pipe and Delaina was sitting next to him observing them.<p>

"Move your feet." Aragorn instructed Pippin. It was a moment of rest before the numerous dangers they will face in the future. It was also for Delaina a moment she enjoyed for she never have people around her.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry commented.

"Thanks." Pippin replied quickly.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let them spar with Boromir?" Delaina asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"It could end up very badly." She replied.

"Boromir won't harm them." Aragorn assured her. They heard Pippin cried. Their head whipped in his direction. He was shaking his hand while Boromir apologised. And then the hobbit kicked the man in the leg. Merry then helped his cousin by hitting the man in the leg with the back of his sword.

"I didn't mean for the hobbits." Delaina chuckled.

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin cried. Aragorn and Delaina were laughing at the scene. Aragorn passed his pipe to Delaina as he got up to stop the little fight.

"Aragorn, I don't think you should do this!" Delaina warned him. Delaina knew the hobbits enough to know that they won't be afraid by two tall men.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" Aragorn said as he pulled the two hobbits off of Boromir. The two hobbits reacted at the same, they both pulled Aragorn's legs from under him and the ranger fell hard on the ground on his back. She stood over him.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" She smiled coyly. For anyone who knew Meldadiriel, they could see at this moment that the resemblance between Mother and daughter wasn't just physical then. Just like her mother, Delaina has a mischievous side; she just didn't have the occasion to show it often. Actually, she has never had the occasion to do so as you all know she was always alone. Plus, the hobbits' company might have a part in this light side of hers. Their cheerful nature allowed her to reveal this side of hers that she wasn't even aware of.

"What is that?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answered as she turned around. There was a black mass in the sky that looked vaguely like a cloud. The only problem with this was…

"It's moving fast." Boromir observed. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland." Legolas informed them. As an elf his eyes were able to see further away than any other member of the company.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered them. Delaina ran to Frodo and Sam.

"Hurry!" She said to them urgently while she poured the water on the fire. Frodo grabbed his bags and ran to the nearest hiding place. Delaina grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pushed him behind a rock and remained with him. They heard the croaking of the birds and the flapping of their wings. When it was quiet again they all got out of their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said as he rose up. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

* * *

><p>Delaina tightened her cloak around her, the cold wind whipping at her face. The pass of Caradhras was covered with snow. Walking side by side with Gimli, she kept a close eye on the hobbits in front of her. They had a hard time to walk up the hills.<p>

"Frodo!" She exclaimed as Frodo rolled down the hill passing Boromir in his fall. Aragorn stopped Frodo's fall and hissed him up. Delaina saw Boromir walking down slowly and bent down to grab a shining little object. It was the ring that Frodo has lost in his fall.

"Boromir." Aragorn called. Just like during the council, Boromir was drawn to the ring. Aragorn feared what Boromir could do; he feared the hold the Ring has on his fellow companion. Delaina was about to follow but Gimli was quick to put an arm on hers to stop her.

"Everything's all right, lass." He assured her. Gimli's words did little to reassure her but she listened to him. Just like her mother before her, Delaina has grown protective of the hobbits.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir remarked his voice barely above a whisper. The Gondorian was hypnotized by the Ring. "Such a little thing." Boromir moved his hand to touch the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn's voice snapped him back to reality. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir recovered from his dazed state and slowly walked to Frodo and Aragorn.

"As you wish." He said. Frodo ripped the Ring from his hands and placed it back around his neck. "I care not." Aragorn gave Boromir a hard look. Boromir laughed tightly before he ruffled Frodo's hair walking back to the rest of company. Delaina glanced at Gimli letting a breath of relief out. During the exchange between Boromir and Aragorn, Delaina has noticed that Aragorn has put his hand on the hilt of his sword. And just like Delaina, the Ranger was relieved that he didn't have to use his sword against his companion.

* * *

><p>They continued their journey on the pass of Carahras. The fellowship has been caught in snow storm. Nine of the fellowship was advancing in three feet deep of the snow; Legolas was the only one to be able to walk on top of the snow. Boromir and Aragorn were carrying the hobbits through the snow. Delaina tightened her cloak around her and tried to cover her face as best as she could.<p>

"There is a fell of voice on the air." Legolas called to them above the sound of the wind.

"It's Saruman." Gandalf yelled. Several rocks and boulders fell from the mountain's arms. They all took cover against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the stones.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain." Aragorn shouted at Gandalf over the sound of the storm. "Gandalf, we must turn back."

"No!" Gandalf refused. Gandalf stepped on top of the snow and started to chant as well. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith_" A bolt of lightning struck the top of the mountain and the snow fell heavily on the fellowship. After a few seconds, one by one, the fellowship emerged from the snow. Delaina was still buried under the snow. She dig up with her hands, she felt someone grabbed one of them and hissed her up. It was Legolas, the elf was the only one who was able to help her as the others were still carrying the hobbits and Gimli was in the same situation as her. She nodded her head at the elf as a thank you before her hand went immediately up to her neck. She breathed in relief upon discovering that her necklace was still there. It was a silver chain on which there was a silver ring set with a blue stone. A ring that was given to her mother by her father.

"We must get off of the mountains." Boromir shouted at Gandalf. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west Road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over a mountain." Gimli intervened. "Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gandalf was pondering his options. The grey wizard knew that the Dwarves have awoken a greater threat than the storm itself. If he was given the choice and if it wasn't for Saruman, it would have face the storm rather than going through the mines. But the wizard has to think about the safety of the hobbits, especially the safety of the Ringbearer.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf suggested.

"We cannot stay here. This will be the death of the Hobbits." Boromir said clutching Merry and Pippin close to him.

"Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines." Frodo has spoken.

"So be it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to zZhell-butterflyZz for their reviews. I'm glad you like this idea, it just popped into my head while I was watching the Hobbit. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. Hope you'll like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>Delaina was torn between two emotions; fear and excitement. The first because of what her mother told her when she was younger. Meldadiriel never really knew why the Dwarves had abandoned the kingdom of Khazad-Dhum. However she knew that the dwarves are not scared easily. Whatever they had awoken by digging through the mines, scared them enough to make them abandoned their kingdom. As she grew older, Delaina learned of this evil that caused the dwarves to leave their kingdom so abruptly. In their greediness to gain more of the mithril they were mining, they dug to deep. By doing so, they have woken a nameless terror in the depths beneath the city. This creature brought destruction upon the city killing most of the dwarves and slain the king Durin VI. Since then this creature has been named Durin's bane. Delaina feared they might come face to face with this danger. And excitement because it was the closest, Delaina will get to her people and to her father.<p>

"Oh! The walls of Moria!" Gimli gasped. "Come here lass!" Gimli grabbed Delaina's arm. "I will introduce you to my cousin, Balin."

"I will be glad to meet him, Gimli." Delaina smiled sincerely to her fellow dwarf.

* * *

><p>It was dark when they reached the lake and what seems to be the entrance of the mines. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said tapping his axe on the stone cliff.<p>

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf added.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas sarcastically commented causing Gimli to grumble. Delaina smiled amused at Legolas and Gimli antics. When she glanced at the lake, her smile faded. There was something in the water that gave her the shivers. She didn't know what it was, though.

"Well, let's see." Gandalf ran his hand over the wall of stone. "Ithildin..." Under his hand there were lines carved in the stone. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Delaina looked up at the sky at his words. The clouds withdrew themselves and the moon shone upon them and onto the wall. The lines on the wall grew brighter, shining under the moonlight and framed by the shadows of the two trees. Now, the fellowship could see the outlines of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the centre with writing in a language that was unknown to our dear Delaina carved in the arch. Delaina stared at the wall grinning with awe. The dwarves may seem unmannered and rude to others. But Delaina knew that they were more than that. She knew that the dwarves are gifted when it comes to crafting and intricate, and this gate was another proof of this. "It reads; 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked him.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf stated proudly. He then pressed the head of his staff into the star. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"_ Nothing happened. "_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."_ The doors remained shut.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin stated. Gandalf then tried to push the door open.

"Once I knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." Gandalf mused.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped. "And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!"

"Come on, Pippin. Let him think." Delaina said softly to the young hobbit steering him to sit by the lake.

* * *

><p>Times passed and the doors were still closed. Delaina was standing by Merry and Pippin playing mindlessly with her necklace. She watched Aragorn freed Bill while Sam watched him go sadly. She heard a splash. Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks in the lake. Delaina sprang forward and caught Pippin's arm.<p>

"Do not disturb the water." She warned him while glancing briefly at the lake. There were movements in the water. She slowly stepped forward and observed as there were more movements.

"What do you think this is?" She heard Boromir asked from behind her.

"I'd rather not find out." Aragorn replied standing next to her. They heard the rumble of the doors opening behind them. Whatever was in the water was moving closer to the edge. Boromir, Aragorn and Delaina pushed the hobbits closer to the entrance as the fellowship entered.

"Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli announced proudly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin." Gandalf lit up the stone at the head of his staff. "And they call it a mine." Delaina didn't expect what she saw. Scattered on the ground, there were the rotten and broken bodies of the dwarves that have fallen in battles. "A mine!"

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir stated.

"No…no! no!" Gimli cried in pain. Legolas withdrew an arrow from one of the corpses. He looked at it.

"Goblins." Everyone unsheathed their swords, readying themselves for an eventual battle.

"We make for the gap of Rohan." Boromir started. "We should never have come here…Now, get out of here. Get out." Delaina stood near the hobbits; she placed her arm in front of them as if she wanted to protect them.

"Frodo!" She heard the hobbits gasped.

"Help!" Another shouted.

"Aragorn!" Delaina cried as she ran to help Frodo. Sam was trying to cut off the arm. Delaina used her sword and in one swift movement she cut it off. What was left of the tentacle retreated in the water. "Inside all of you! Hurry!" Delaina hissed Frodo up. The arms came back and harshly pushed them away. Delaina hit the wall and landed on the ground with a thud. Frodo has been taken by the creature that was hiding in the water. Delaina ignored her pain and the ringing in her ears as she got up and went to help Aragorn and Boromir at slashing the arms of the creature. The creature brought Frodo dangerously to his enormous mouth. Delaina, Aragorn and Boromir were working together. They slashed its arms until it let Frodo go, Boromir caught the hobbit as he fell.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas!" Boromir called.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn yelled pushing Delaina in the direction of the mines. Legolas shot an arrow into the eye of the creature. It dived back into the water as they ran towards the mines. "Run!" Aragorn roared as the creature charged at them once again. Its arms reached to them but only met the stone wall. Block of rocks collapsed behind them blocking the entrance. A deafening silence fell among them. They realised that they had no other choice but to go forward.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said voicing everyone's thought. He lit up his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." The fellowship followed the wizard as he warned them about the dangers of those mines. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

><p>They walked through the corridors of the mines quietly for several hours. Here and there, there were several mining and crafting tools abandoned and untouched for several years. Did Delaina ever wonder what it would be like when she'll step into the Lonely Mountain? The answer is yes and she thought it to be magnificent, with the most beautiful architectural hallways. It is true that Khazad-Dhum was not Erebor but still a dwarf Kingdom. And yet, she walked in those mines warily, afraid of what may await for us. The young lass was right to act this way for many dangers were on their way. And the Orcs may not be the most dangerous of all.<p>

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but Mithril." Gandalf said shining his light down into the cavern allowing the company to see the massive equipment that was used to extract the mithril. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Delaina looked up upon hearing her father's name and subconsciously brought her hand to the ring she wore around her neck.

"Oh that was a kingly gift." Gimli commented. The fellowship resumed their walk.

"Yes. I never told him but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf told them. They climbed a flight of stairs that led them to three doors that brought nothing but darkness. Gandalf looked at each one of them frowning. "I have no memory of this place."

* * *

><p>As Gandalf decided of their course, they all sat quietly waiting for the wizard to make a choice. As she was before Delaina played with her necklace, lost in her own thoughts. She was sincere when she said she wanted to meet Balin but with all the corpses they came across on their way. She knew that Balin was long lost.<p>

"What is troubling you, Delaina?" Aragorn said sitting by her side.

"I was thinking about Gimli's cousin." She exhaled. "I know that he still hopes for Balin to be alive but…" She trailed off.

"You fear that there's nothing to hope for." Delaina nodded. Aragorn sighed. "I fear that you may be right. The orcs have spread in those tunnels like a disease."

"It's not the orcs that I fear the most, Aragorn but Durin's Bane." Delaina whispered. "It is a greater evil than the orcs and the goblins that lived in the depths of this city."

"I see that you know more about the dwarves than I thought you did." Aragorn remarked softly.

"My mother wanted me to know as much as I could about my kind. She always said that I should be proud of it because it is my legacy." She explained to him. "Even if it is something that she wanted dearly, she didn't know much about the dwarves. I had to learn most of it by myself. I wished my father was there to teach me all this." Delaina hugged her knees.

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf declared behind them. Aragorn got up and extended his hand for Delaina to take. She did and he helped her to stand up.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf replied. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."They descended a flight of stairs and ended into a deep cavern that held the marks of age and war. "Let me risk a little more light." Brightness bloomed from Gandalf's crystal and the light bounced on the walls around them, revealing the magnificent carved columns that have long been forgotten, even by the dwarves themselves. "Behold the great realm and the dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eyeopener, and no mistake." Sam commented.

"This is beautiful." Delaina breathed in awe. They followed the path that was ahead of us. Delaina was mainly watching at the columns around her. She couldn't help but wondered if Erebor was as beautiful as this realm. Even more, she thought. Considering this one has been long deserted and abandoned by the dwarves. They came across a small chamber shining with a separate light and Gimli cried out sharply. Gimli ran into the chamber.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called after the dwarf but the latter kept on. Soon he was followed by Delaina. "Delaina!" Delaina followed him before she knew she was doing it. The young woman did it because during all those years when her mother told her about her dwarves friends, her voice always held so much affection, so much love for her company of thirteen dwarves and one hobbit. Of course, the love was present in her eyes and voice when Meldadiriel will talk of Thorin. And when she talked of the rest of them, she talked of them dearly. They were her friends and she loved them so very much and Delaina learned to love them through her mother's eyes. So, Gimli wasn't the only one to have lost his dear cousin Balin, Delaina lost him too. A ray of light was shining upon a white tomb. Gimli fell to his knees in front of it, Delaina knelt down next to him and laid her arm on his shoulders while he was crying the death of his dear friends. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read out over their heads. A tear silently ran down her face. "He is dead, then. It's as I feared." Aragorn rested a hand on Delaina's shoulder while she was supported Gimli. She looked up at him and they exchanged a meaningful look, remembering of their earlier discussion. She then looked at the dwarf crying. How many had passed since he last saw his cousin? She might never now the answer to this question but regrets started to fill her being. She regretted to have delayed her return to Erebor, she regretted to have lied to Gimli and to the rest of the fellowship. And yet, she couldn't find courage in her heart to tell them the truth. Fear was nagging her at the back of her head, closing up her mouth if she ever dared thinking about telling the truth.

"Dry your tears, Gimli. As long as you and I will stand, there will be someone to avenge their death." She said quietly and firmly to her fellow dwarf.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." She heard Legolas whispered above her.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums…drums in the deep." Gandalf read out form the books that was laying seconds ago in the hands of a corpse. He turned a page and kept on reading. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." There was a thud and everyone turned sharply towards the sound. It has been caused by Peregrin Took. Soon after, the skeleton behind his back fell in the well. Loud noises echoed in the pit beneath their feet. And once again a deafening silence fell among them. "Fool of a Took." Gandalf scolded him. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." Sound of drums rose from beneath. Delaina glanced down at her sword that was glowing blue. The orcs were coming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry Christmas to you all. I'll try to publish another chapter by the end of this week.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Tiryn and Jamie (guest) for their reviews. Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>"Orcs." Legolas stated before Boromir went to check the doors. Gimli and Delaina got up immediately.<p>

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn instructed the hobbits. Gandalf placed himself in front of them. Aragorn helped Boromir to close the doors

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir said sardonically. Legolas threw them things and weapons that could be used to build a barricade. Once the doors were barricaded, they all took position. Gimli climbed on Balin's tomb. The hobbits drew their swords just as the rest of the fellowship and Legolas and Aragorn readied their bows.

"Ah! Let them come, there are two dwarves yet in Moria who still draw breath." Gimli declared standing on Balin's tomb. The orcs were trying to force the doors open.

Legolas shot an arrow through a small gap, slaying the orc on the other side. Aragorn followed his example. The doors burst open and the orcs attacked our dear company. Delaina swung her swords and sliced through an orc's neck. She blocked an orc's attack with her left arm and with her right she drove her Elvish blade through her assailant. She swirled around and blocked another attack. Her sword clashed with the orc's and with all her might she shoved him away. As the orc staggered back, she unsheathed her dagger from her boot and stabbed it in the neck. The cave-troll smashed his way into the chamber. With his massive hammer, he was about to crush Sam. The latter dived between his legs. The troll turned around and cornered Sam, ready to smash the hobbit with gigantic foot. Delaina grabbed the chain that was around his neck and pulled. With the help of Aragorn and Boromir, she was able to pull him away from Sam, diverting his attention. The troll staggered back and then swung his hammer in their direction. The three of them ducked down to dodge the blow. Unfortunately Boromir was still holding the chain, the troll on it and Boromir was thrown across the room.

Next thing she knows, the troll smashed his hammer on Balin's tomb and Gimli leapt on the floor. Delaina ran as fast as she could, battling her way through the flow of orcs and goblins. She used a pillar as a trampoline and jumped on the troll's back. The blue glow of her blade disappeared in his back as she dives her sword into his flesh. "If you want to kill this dwarf, you'll have to kill me first." She said in a low voice. The troll grabbed her by her neck and got her off of his back. Delaina had a good grip on her sword so when the troll pulled her, her sword was also pulled out of his flesh. The dwarfling landed on the ground with a thud. Legolas shot two arrows at the vile creature that staggered away from Delaina's form. The troll focused his attention onto Legolas. Delaina got up and fought the goblins that were coming her way. She dodged an axe that was coming down on her. The axe lodged itself into the ground; she stepped on it and took off the goblin's head that was holding the axe. In the corner of her eye, she saw that the troll was attacking Frodo. Just like Aragorn, Delaina fought her way through the flow of goblins and orcs towards the ringbearer. She heard Frodo called for Aragorn. She battled her way as fast as she could but wasn't fast enough. The troll has thrown Aragorn into the nearest wall, knocking him out. Delaina was getting closer but alas she wasn't close enough to stop the troll from driving his spear into Frodo's flesh. "No!" Delaina wailed as she felt anger coursed through her. She fought the last of the orcs with more rage and determination. The troll was being taken down by her companions. The troll fell down after being hit by one of Legolas' arrows in the throat. Delaina ran and crouched down next to Frodo as Aragorn crawled up to them. "Oh, no!" Aragorn breathed as he turned the hobbit over. Frodo was not dead, Frodo was still alive. Sam rushed over to his master.

"He's alive!" He said relieved.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo reassured his friends.

"You should be dead." Aragorn exclaimed confused. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said. Delaina has noticed something under Frodo's shirt.

"A kingly gift." She smiled as Frodo opened his shirt.

"Mithril." Gimli exclaimed.

"Frodo Baggins, you are full of surprises." Delaina chuckled relieved. The goblins and the orcs' shrieks arose around them.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dhum." Gandalf commanded them. Sam helped Frodo up. Delaina picked up her sword and extended her hand to Aragorn and helped him up.

They ran through the rear door and to the right. They ran through the vast hall of ornate pillars chased down by the armies of orcs and goblins. Their enemies were crawling down from the ceiling, running towards them through others unexplored chambers, encircling them. There were too many of them and soon enough they were stopped short in their run. The orcs and goblins surrounded them. Gimli let out a cry and silence fell. There was a growl in the distance and Delaina just as Gandalf turned her head sharply in the direction where the noise was coming from. The army that was surrounded them became agitated and ran away. In the distance, Delaina could see a light moving through the hallway.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked whispering.

"Durin's bane." Delaina answered.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf added. "Run!" Gandalf roared and they all ran to the bridge of Khazad-Dhum with the Balrog on their heels. They came upon a flight of stairs and Delaina took the lead as seconds ago, Boromir almost fell off the edge. But Legolas was quick to react as he pulled Boromir back.

"This way!" She said quickly to the hobbit. Boromir and Legolas were running next to her. There was a missing segment. Legolas jumped over the gap to the other side, he then turned to Gandalf and with his hand invited him to do the same. Gandalf jumped over and Legolas caught him and steadied him. There were whistling in the air. The sounds were coming from the arrows that were being shot at them by their enemies. Aragorn and Legolas fired back at them.

"Merry. Pippin." Boromir gripped the two hobbits and held them close to him before jumping over the gap causing a segment of the stairs to collapse. Delaina took a step back.

"Sam!" Aragorn gripped Sam and launched over to the other side. Boromir caught him. Aragorn then turned to Gimli. The dwarf held his hand up.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." He said before jumping to the other side. Legolas's hand shot out before the Dwarf could fall in the depths of the city and grabbed his beard to pull Gimli to him. "Not the beard." Another portion of the stairs collapsed under the three people left widening the gap between them and the rest of the fellowship. Aragorn and Delaina held Frodo close to them. The Balrog's thunderous steps pulled the foundation out of place and the stones above them fell on the stairs. The stairs tipped under them.

"Steady!" Aragorn commanded them. The Balrog growled behind them. "Hold on!" Aragorn kept a steady hand on Frodo's shoulder while Delaina gripped his arm tightly. "Hang on!" Aragorn shouted over the sound of the crackling stones beneath them. "Lean forward." Aragorn instructed them. The stairs tipped forward and knocked into the other of the stairs. Aragorn was caught by Legolas and Boromir steadied Frodo and Delaina. Without wasting time, they ran to the bridge.

"Over the bridge." Gandalf commanded them. "Fly!" Gandalf stayed behind and face the evil that has been sleeping beneath this city for ages.

"Gandalf!" Delaina called him. The old wizard turned around and ran towards the bridge with her. They all passed the bridge. Gandalf stopped halfway and turned towards the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf said to the creature.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried. And Delaina turned to look at the bridge.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf raised his staff as the light that emanated from it grew brighter. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" The Balrog drew a sword of fire and landed a blow upon the wizard. The Balrog did not succeed in its attack on the wizard as its sword shattered into tiny flames. The beast of flames and shadows roared at Gandalf. "Return to the Shadow." The beast took a step towards Gandalf and cracked his whip through the air. With the energy that was left in him, Gandalf the Grey, bellowed. "YOU—SHALL NOT—PASS." He slammed down his staff. The bridge under the Balrog collapsed taking with it the beast of flames. The Balrog returned to where it has come from, the depths beneath the city. Alas for our friends, in its fall, the Balrog decided to take Gandalf. With a last lift of its whip, it forced Gandalf off the bridge. The grey wizard was able to hold down a bit longer as he fell from the bridge. Frodo ran towards the bridge.

"No! No!" Boromir shouted as he stopped Frodo.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried desperately.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said breathlessly before being swallowed by the darkness.

"No!" Frodo wailed. Boromir lifted the hobbit up and carried him out of the mines. Delaina grabbed Aragorn's arm as he stood motionless staring at the bridged on which Gandalf was a moment ago.

"Aragorn, come!" Delaina pulled him out of the mines.

* * *

><p>Out of the mines, the fellowship collapsed on the ground for most of them, grieving in their own way. The hobbits crying their heart out, Gimli vented his sorrow in words of anger, Legolas looking lost and shocked. Delaina suffered from the loss but no tears came. It's not that she couldn't cry because she could, but because she was still shocked about losing Gandalf. She also felt as if she has to stay strong for those who cannot feel this way.<p>

"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn commanded.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir protested.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs." Aragorn explained. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up." He trotted to Sam. "On your feet, Sam. Frodo?" Delaina heard him call. She searched the hobbit with her eyes and she saw him walking away. "Frodo!" Aragorn called one more time. Delaina walked to him. The ringbearer turned around with tears running down his face. She reached him in a few strides and put one knee down.

"I know how you feel, Frodo but you shall not be alone, never be alone." She advised. She brought her lips to his forehead and kissed him gently.

* * *

><p>Delaina looked up to the trees with amazement. She walked ahead of the hobbits, following Aragorn and Legolas closely.<p>

"Stay close, young hobbits!" She heard Gimli talked behind her. "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods"

"Gimi, don't pt any ideas into their head." She warned him.

"I am just warning them, Delaina." Gimli replied and then continued. "She's an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again." Delaina shook her head at his story. "Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." As soon as those words fell from his mouth, the fellowship was met by arrows that were now surrounding them.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Gimli growled.

* * *

><p>The company of elves that have surrounded them led them to their camp. They used ropes to allow the fellowship to climb onto the platforms hidden in the trees.<p>

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_." The leader of the Elven troupes said to Legolas bringing his hand to his chest.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien_." Legolas answered. Haldir then turned to Aragorn.

"A_, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen_." Haldir greeted. Aragorn bowed his head respectfully.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves!" Gimli grumbled. "Speak words we can all understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days." Haldir said coldly to Gimli. Delaina stared up coldly at him. The Dwarfling didn't like the tone the elf used with her friend. On the other hand she couldn't let Gimli lose his temper. They do need the elves' help.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that?" Gimli replied. "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul." Aragorn turned sharply around and brought his face close to Gimli's.

"That was not so courteous." Haldir focused his attention on the ringbearer.

"You bring great evil with you." He stated. "You can go no further."

* * *

><p>Aragorn spent a long time talking with Haldir, trying to convince him to let the fellowship pass through the woods. Delaina leaned on a tree watching Aragorn pleading their cause. The conversation between him and Haldir seemed agitated.<p>

"You have your father's bravery, young lass." Gimli whispered next to her.

"Shall I remind you that you don't know my father, Gimli?" Delaina sighed not leaving Aragorn and Haldir with her eyes.

"Every dwarf knows the King under the mountain." Gimli replied with a smile. Delaina glanced down at him. "Thorin Oakenshield is your father." Delaina could have denied the truth and kept it hidden from Gimli and the rest of the fellowship. But the young lass was tired of lying and Gimli deserved to know the truth.

"When and how did you know?" She questioned.

"Oh, lassie, you are wearing the ring that proclaims you as the heiress of Thorin. Just as it proclaimed your father to be the King of Erebor and of Durin's line." Gimli explained. "I saw it around your neck when we left Rivendell."

"But you weren't sure, that's why you talked about those said rumours." Delaina smiled returning her gaze on Aragorn and Haldir.

"You could never be too sure." Gimli chuckled. "Delaina, the daughter of the daring one. Your people have been waited for you for so long."

"Have you?" Delaina asked surprised.

"We have. Your birth and your existence came as a blessing after your father's death, after Fili and Kili's death. Your aunt, Dis, has waited for as long as she can, in hopes she will see you walk through the door of Erebor. You are the last dwarf from the main branch of Durin's line." Gimli continued. "Delaina, the dwarves has been waiting for their Princess."

"A Princess, I might be but heiress to the throne, I am not." Delaina looked upon the dwarf.

"You might be right, young lass." Gimli sighed. "But I promise you, one day; I'll take you with me to Erebor."

"I will be honoured to have you by my side, Gimli."

"You will follow me." They heard Haldir said behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy New Year 2015, I wish you have a wonderful year.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Tiryn for her review, they are always well received. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**Note: To Korora who pointed out the few mistakes in my story, I would like to remind you that those mistakes are the produce of my own creation. So, yes, Thorin had no daughter and Yes, Aragorn loves Arwen deeply and yes there were nine and not ten in the fellowship. So in case you forgot, in the word fanfiction; there's fan and fiction. Which means that a person who likes a book, a movie or TV Show decides to write something on their favorite book or movie in that case and decides to add a few elements to fit what they want. Or they got inspired and decided to put their own twist to it, and see what it could be like. So if you don't like the story, you just don't read it. Or you pay more attention to the summary that actually tells you briefly what you might find in the story. And even if you don't call it a flame, I took it as a flame. And just so we're clear, this is a flame. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Lana! What happened to you?" Melda asked her daughter seeing her bloodied face. <em>

"_I am fine, mother." A ten year old Delaina answered. Her mother was already tending to her. Melda wiped the blood off her face and gasped upon seeing the gash on her forehead. _

"_Who did this to you?" Lana remained silent. "Lana, answer me."_

"_I didn't see them." The little girl answered fixing her feet. Soon after there were knocks on the door. _

"_Melda, open the door!" The chief of the village asked. "We have to talk." Melda opened the door and let the chief entered her small house. His eyes laid upon Delaina with a sneer. The girl didn't mind, she was used to the way people looked at her and talked to her. All of this because she was a child of two people. For the people around her, except for her mother, she was an anomaly. She shouldn't exist. _

"_About what?" Melda asked angrily. "About how the children injured my daughter?" _

"_For good reasons." He answered. "Your daughter hit one of them, for no reasons. She's the only one to blame for her injuries." Melda clenched her fists._

"_And you are to blame for your ignorance and your cruelty. My daughter won't do anything for no reasons. I taught her better. Since we arrived here, you despised her because she was different. But she is my daughter and I will not allow you to hurt her." Melda threatened him and towering over him._

"_Meldadiriel, we respect you. You are a child of this village but your daughter…" Melda stared at him with disbelief clear on her face._

"_My daughter is my family and all that I have left. If she can't stay then I won't stay." She said almost in a whisper. "Now get out! Out!" She said pushing the chief out of her house. Her eyes landed on her daughter who was watching her with wide eyes. Melda softened and walked to her daughter and crouched in front of her daughter. "Let's fix this."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mother, why do they hate me so much?" Delaina asked her mother while the latter was tending to her wound. Melda sighed and placed her finger under her daughter's chin. <em>

"_Because they are idiots. They hate and judge before trying to know someone." Melda explained softly. "But never think for one moment that you are at fault. You have done nothing wrong." Delaina nodded unconvinced. Melda smiled. "You have nothing to fear, Delaina. Not all the people of this world are this way. One day you will find true and loyal friends who will remained by your side, no matter what comes in your way." Her mother reassured her. "This will leave a scar but don't worry. It will be so small that no one will notice it." _

_Melda was humming a song softly while combing her daughter's hair. "Mother, why don't we go to Erebor?" Melda's movements froze. It's not the first time that Delaina has asked this question. She has asked this question everytime she has been hurt by the people's words or actions towards her person, just because of her difference. _

"_I've already told you, we can't." Melda exhaled. _

"_Why?" Delaina questioned playing with the hem of her dress._

_Melda turned her daughter around to face her. "The lands has grown dangerous. And you are too young to face the danger of this world and to walk those lands for days." She kissed Delaina's forehead softly. "I promised one day, I'll take you there." Delaina smiled beaming._

"_Will you?" _

"_I will. Now sit still."_

* * *

><p><em>The truth was that Melda upon seeing the men's reaction to her daughter's origins feared that the dwarves will despised her daughter as much as the men do. Maybe she has been wrong in thinking so. After all she has travelled with dwarves who proved to be tolerant. Dwarves who have proved to her to put their brothers' lives before their gold. Dwarves who have proved to be more determined than men in some situations. But when it comes to her daughter, Melda's heart was blind to this. When it comes to her daughter, Melda could only see the pain the little girl has been in because of her origins. And she won't let dwarves and men alike to hurt her daughter. And it's because of this fear of seeing her daughter suffer that she has delayed for so long her journey to Eerebor until the day she died. A fear that she would unknowingly give to her daughter. <em>

_Melda sighed and combed Delaina's hair as the little girl sang._

'_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old._

_We must away ere break of day…'_

"_Delaina, promise you will never be ashamed of being half-human and half-dwarf." Melda interrupted her daughter. "It is not a shame to be the child of two people. It is a pride. And you should always be proud of your heritage."_

* * *

><p>They walked through the woods of Lothlorien, following Haldir and his men. They walked till morning. "Caras Galadhon, the Heart of Elvendom on Earth." Haldir said while they were all standing on the hills looking at the Elves Kingdom. "Realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Rivendell was a beautiful kingdom and dear Delaina who has never stepped in elven-kingdom before was amazed. But now that she was walking through Caras Galadhon she was even more surprised. Stunned by the silver glow running around every tree, the bright lamps that looked like stars. The structure of it all has been carved into perfection.<p>

They have been led up a stairwell until they reached the archway of Lord and Lady. They both arrived side by side, shining like beacons. The light dimmed down and before them stood the most beautiful woman and the most handsome man.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn told them. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell." Delaina felt sadness at the reminder that Gandalf has fallen. She casted her eyes on the ground. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from here."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel answered for the fellowship.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame." Legolas informed them. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deed of Gandalf in life." Galadriel stated. "We do not yet know his full purpose." Delaina exhaled a shaky breath. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dhum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel casted her eyes upon Delaina who was still fixing her feet. "_Hold your head high, Delaina, daughter of the daring one._" Delaina raised her head and found the soft smile on Galadriel's face. "_Loneliness is no longer your burden. For you have found loyal companions. Do not fear their judgment. For there is nothing to fear_." Those words has been whispered gently in her mind. Words full of hope and reassurance. "…Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

* * *

><p>Delaina brushed her hair cross-legged on her small cot listening to the elves singing. "A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said to his companions.<p>

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas answered sadly. "For me the grief is still too near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam said. "There should be averse about them." He stood up.

_The finest rockets ever seen._

_They burst in stars of blue and green._

_Or after thunder, silver showers._

_Came falling like a rain of flowers. _

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Sam grumbled flopping down. Delaina smiled softly at the hobbit's words.

"It was pretty, Sam." Delaina told him putting her brush away. "Gandalf would have appreciate it."

"Thank you, Miss Delaina."

"You're welcome, Sam. Now get some rest."

* * *

><p>Two days they have been here. Delaina came to realize within those two days that what she thought to be a secret wasn't so much of a secret anymore. Gimli has shared the information with their companions proudly. They were for the most of them surprised but there was an elf who didn't seem surprise at all. Legolas had met Thorin and his company and has recognized the ring that Delaina wore around her neck. Delaina has feared their reactions but realized that she was wrong to fear anything at all. Because her new friends were asking her all sort of questions about her past. She only shared the good moments with them. The hobbits were curious creature and they enjoyed hearing stories of her childhood.<p>

* * *

><p>Delaina walked among the trees at her leisure. Admiring them and brushing her hands against the tree trunk as she walked past them. She stopped by the river, she sat down and decided to listen to the sounds of the stream. It was a relaxing sound for Delaina. A sound that allowed her to think of how much her life has changed since she set off from Rivendell. As you may already know, dear reader, her life has changed since that night in the Prancing Pony. Anyway, her life has changed nonetheless and even Delaina has changed on so many levels. For once, she wasn't travelling on her own, she has companions by her side. People that cares about and that she cares about. She found family thanks to Gimli and she knew that she would be welcomed in Erebor, now. Delaina even found herself seeking their company on more than one occasion. However, today, Delaina was seeking the company of the trees and the river. It's in her nature to isolate herself for a moment, but this time it wasn't by necessity or by fear of the others that she was doing it. No, today, she did it because she needed to enjoy as much as she could of the time she has left in Lothlorien. The fellowship will leave the safety of this realm. Their quest has yet to be achieved. She took a deep breath and exhaled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is she the one who gave you that necklace?" Delaina asked Aragorn.<p>

"Yes. A token of her love." Aragorn brought his fingers to the pendant. "She gave it to me as we parted ways."

"It's a beautiful gift." Delaina told him. "Are you sure there's no hope that she has stayed in Middle Earth?"

"There's none. I asked her to leave so she would be with her kin." Aragorn answered. Delaina stopped walking.

"You must be heart broken." Delaina stated.

"And yet I don't regret my choice. She will be safer out of Sauron's reach." Aragorn continued.

"You might find comfort knowing you have made the best choice for her. But that doesn't make you suffer any less." Delaina said softly. "I hope you will find happiness again one day." She smiled fondly to him.

* * *

><p>"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn said as the elves were fastening grey cloaks around their shoulders. In addition to the cloaks they were offered a green leaf of Lorien. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." His eyes traveled on the fellowship. Galadriel then walked to the fellowship and offered to every one of them a gift.<p>

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Legolas' bow was beautifully carved and the elf was examining his new bow with amazement. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Two small daggers were given to Merry and Pippin. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage. And for you, Samwise Gamgee, elven rope made of hitlain."

"Thank you, my lady." Sam said taking the rope. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" He asked sheepishly.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" Galadriel asked Gimli.

"Nothing." Gimli answered quickly. "Except to look upon the lady of Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel chuckled lightly and looked upon the dwarf fondly. She waited patiently. "Actually, there was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask…" Galadriel stepped in front of Delaina.

"I know you do not desire for anything, Delaina but I hope this may bring you comfort during your journey." Galadriel gave to Delaina a beautiful silver comb carved as Legolas' bow. Delaina took the comb in awe and smiled as the comb in itself brought suddenly fond memories to her mind.

"Thank you, my Lady." Delaina said sincerely.

* * *

><p>Delaina helped Legolas charged the boat with their provisions. She was to share one boat with Legolas and Gimli. After a full month, the fellowship left the safety of the Lothlorien. Their path was leading to darkest places and they will face more dangerous foes. Their time in the elven realm was merely an ephemeral moment of peace.<p>

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting having looked my last upon that which is fairest." Gimli sighed. "Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked him.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head." Gimli answered. "She gave me three." Delaina smiled at this revelation.

Dear reader, let none say that dwarves are grasping and ungracious. Gimli has proven to you that they can be sensible to the beauty of this world. And so their first day on the Anduin River shall began.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>Several days have passed and the fellowship has grown restless and they were mostly tensed. Every single one of them was aware of the danger that lurked on the banks of the Anduin River. The only sound that was heard was the sound of the water. Delaina let her fingers run on the surface of the water. Relishing in the feeling of the cold water on her fingertips. She brought her dripping fingers to her face and with a flick of her fingers threw water on her face. It was merely a little distraction to stave off boredom. Legolas was steering the boat, Gimli was napping and Delaina repeated this process with one arm hugging her knee. The shrieking of the vile creatures that were after them rose from the banks of the Anduin River. Delaina didn't flinch as she was now used to this but it did nothing to ease her anxiety. It did nothing to ease the tension among them.<p>

* * *

><p>They steered the boats to the shore when dark fell upon them, as they did the nights before. Most of the members of the fellowship were sleeping, Delaina sat by the fire. She was sharpening her daggers, daggers that she kept hidden in her boots.<p>

"Minas Tirith is the safer road." She heard someone say near her. "You know that. From there we can regroup." It was Boromir. "Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." This time it was Aragorn.

"You were quick enough to trust the elves." Boromir countered. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in men. But you will not see that. You are afraid!" Boromir's voice boomed in the dead silence of the night. "All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are." There was a pause.

"I will not leave the ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Aragorn said to Boromir. A few minutes later, Aragorn sat across Delaina and stared into the fire.

Delaina put away her daggers that she has stopped sharpening at the beginning of the confrontation between Aragorn and Boromir. She knew why Aragorn didn't want to go to Minas Tirith. The quest will be in danger if they went to Gondor and Boromir's interest in the ring didn't ease his doubts. And maybe, maybe, Aragorn feared his future and wanted to stay hidden as long as he could.

"How long before we'll be able to travel on foot?" Delaina asked Aragorn wishing to steer his thoughts away from the previous conversation with Boromir.

Aragorn looked up and exhaled deeply before replying. "We will spent our last day on the Anduin tomorrow. Only then we will continue on foot."

"We should get some rest, then." Delaina said getting up. Not trying to comfort Aragorn, not trying to defend Boromir, because deep down she knew that it wouldn't change anything. This only concerns Aragorn and Boromir. When time will come and when she'll judge it's wise for to speak her mind, she will. But for now, she will just go to rest.

* * *

><p>They set out early in the morning. They were back on the boats and cruised on the Anduin for the last time. They came across two tall figures standing proudly on each sides on the river. Their hand raised in a gesture of defiance to the enemy that will cross their borders.<p>

"What are these?" Delaina asked gazing upon the statues.

"The Argonath." Legolas replied. "They were built in the likenesses of Isildur and Anàrion, Kings of Gondor."

"Aragorn's kin." Delaina breathed in awe.

* * *

><p>They continued their trip on the Anduin until midday. They steered their boat back on the shore. They unloaded the boats.<p>

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot." Aragorn announced walking to where Gimli, Pippin and Delaina were sitting and carrying bags. "We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes?" Delaina looked over to Gimli. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better." Pippin raised his head in worries. "Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn countered. Delaina glanced between the two of them.

"Recover my…" Gimli was now grumbling. Delaina shook her head and locked her gaze on Aragorn and Legolas. She couldn't hear what they are saying but she knew it was something good. Both Legolas and Aragorn were wearing a worried face. "Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young hobbit."

"Where's Frodo?" She heard Merry asked as he dropped the woods he has collected on the ground. Just like the others, Delaina searched frantically with her eyes, the ring-bearer. But he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>When it was clear that Frodo wasn't there anymore, and they realized that Boromir was also missing. They all went looking for the hobbit in the woods. Delaina feared the worst. Boromir was already under its power and she feared that Boromir was capable of hurting the hobbit to get to the ring. Delaina walked around in the woods, the leaves crackling under her feet. She strained her ears in order to not miss a sound that could indicate Frodo's or Boromir's position. She continued walking for several minutes. Crackling noises reached her ears but it wasn't coming from her. She gripped the hilt of her sword, ready to unsheathe in case of an attack. Her sword wasn't glowing, so she knew it wasn't an orc or a goblin. She treaded carefully and as quietly as she could to where she heard the sound.<p>

"Aragorn." She said when she recognized him.

"Delaina, any sign of Frodo?" He questioned her immediately. She only shook her head.

They continued looking for Frodo together, their pace faster than before. They heard a thud nearby. There was a slab of stone before them, supported by a pillars. They headed to the monument, Aragorn reaching it first.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called as she stepped behind him.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo said laying on the ground.

"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked immediately.

"Stay away!" Frodo scampered backwards away from both of them.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called after him and followed him under the slab of stone. Delaina followed at a slower pace. "I swore to protect you." Aragorn raised his hands up.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo questioned and held out his fist and opened his hand. There lying in his palm was the One Ring. "What about you, Delaina? Can you?"

Delaina looked at the ring and just like the day she has first seen it, Delaina has no desire to take the ring. In fact, for her it was the ring of evil and she shan't touch it.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked them.

"Unfortunately, it is not for us to decide." Delaina spoke up. "This task has fallen upon you, Frodo Baggins. And you should be the one to destroy it."

After those words left her mouth, Aragorn stepped forward, knelt on the ground and closed Frodo's small hand with his large one.

"I would have gone with you to the end." Aragorn said sadly. Frodo was leaving that was obvious to both Delaina and Aragorn. "Into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn gently pressed Frodo's hand into the hobbit's chest.

"I know." Frodo replied with tears in his eyes. "Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand."

Delaina wanted to remind him what she told him after they left Moria, after Gandalf's death but she barely had time to open her mouth. Frodo's elvish sword was glowing blue indicating the presence of the orcs. She glanced at her own sword which was glowing as well.

"Go Frodo!" She unsheathed her sword as Aragorn pronounced those words unsheathing his own sword. "Run!" He urged the hobbit.

"Run!" Delaina yelled at the hobbit. And be safe! She added in her mind.

Aragorn and Delaina as one strode to the horde of orcs that was coming their way. Determined and fearless, Delaina has never looked like her father more than she did at this very instant. And yet in her heart, she wasn't just Thorin's and Meldadiriel's daughter, she was Delaina, fighting for her friends. She bent backwards, dodging a sword. She struck her enemy and then another one. She fought her way through the sea of orcs. A hand gripped her elbow and pulled her backwards. She glanced behind her quickly to see it was Aragorn. He was pulling her to the flight of stairs that was behind her. The orcs was still marching on them.

She kicked the orcs in front of her sending him down the stairs. They were now on top of the small stony monument, fighting the orcs. Orcs that was quite stronger and larger than the ones she saw in the past. She didn't see Legolas and Gimli joining them, fighting by her side. She jumped on top of orcs and off the slab of stone. Something flew over her head and an orc behind her collapsed on the ground with an arrow into his head. She turned to Legolas breathless and nodded in appreciation for his gesture. She dodged another strike and retrieved the dagger in her boots in one movement. When she rose, she stabbed her opponent in the chest.

They moved further in the woods all the while fighting the orcs. Soon enough, they reached Aragorn who was covering Frodo's escape. Delaina threw her dagger at an orc that was behind Gimli. She grabbed an axe that was dropped by one of the orcs and used it to kill an orc that was attacking Aragorn. Another orc grabbed her from behind and blocked her airways with his arm. Delaina clawed at his arm with one of her hands while the other was still gripping her sword. He lifted her in the air, strangling her. As panic coursed through her, she tried to call for help but it came out as a wheeze. She tried to hurt the orc with her sword but air was fleeing her lungs and her grip on her sword has considerably loosened. All of the sudden, air came back in her lungs all at once and she dropped on the floor. She turned around to witness the wide eyed orc fell on the ground and there was Gimli behind the orc. He was the one who saved her.

Their head snapped up when they heard the distant sound of a horn.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas acknowledged.

"Boromir!" Aragorn darted off in the direction of the sound.

Legolas, Gimli and Delaina fought off the last of the orcs and took off after Aragorn. With her sword, Delaina struck an orc in the legs and continued her run to help Boromir. She ducked and avoided a sword that was aiming at her head. She swirled around and struck another orc that was on her way. Leaving the orc, she just dodged to be taken care of by Gimli who was running after her. The horn sounded once more. Delaina quickened her run, leapt over rocks. She fought every orc that was in her way, elbowing one and cutting the head of another. In spite of her efforts and how fast she has run, she didn't arrive in time.

None of them did, not even Aragorn who reached Boromir first. Delaina stopped right behind Legolas, her feet were glued to the ground. Boromir was dying, whispering his last words to his King; Aragorn. Not one tear has escaped her eyes when Gandalf fell, but tears have gathered quickly and were now falling on her face for Boromir. She was now grieving him. They might have not been close but he was still a member of the fellowship. And there was this terrible pit in her stomach telling her that they have failed. Telling her that their quest was doomed. There was no more hope.

* * *

><p>They gently placed Boromir in one of the elven boat, his sword clutched to his chest and his shield placed near his head. His boat drifted off into the falls of the Anduin.<p>

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said pushing a boat into the water. Aragorn only sighed and Delaina watched over the eastern shore where she caught a glimpse of the two hobbits. She was relieved that Frodo wasn't doing this alone. She only whished that it would remain this way until he reach Mordor. "You mean nit to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied.

"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli unknowingly voiced Delaina's thoughts. "The fellowship has failed." She followed Gimli who was walking towards Legolas and Aragorn.

Aragorn walked to his three companions who were now facing him. He moved closer to them, he placed one hand on Legolas' shoulder and the other behind Delaina's neck. Delaina placed one of her hands on Gimli's shoulder. "Not if we hold true to each other." Gimli put his hand on Delaina's forearm.

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn's words have awakened a flicker of hope in Delaina's heart. "Leave all that can be spared behind." Aragorn grabbed a knife that was on the ground an sheathed it into his belt. "We travel light. Let us hunt some orc." Aragorn finished running off. Gimli, Legolas and Delaina exchanged a look. Delaina's lips stretched into a smile. She ran after Aragorn ready to hunt some orc.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you loved this chapter. The Fellowship of the Ring is over, now let's the Two Tower begin. I would love for you to tell me if you still want to see Aragorn fell off the cliff on their road to Helm's Deep or you would want to see Delaina fell off the cliff. I have something in store for her, if that's your choice. <strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to pepsilover138, Tiryn and to Tempestin Time for their wonderful reviews. They were well received and since you chose, Delaina will fall off the cliff. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

_**Author's note:**__** I wanted to correct a mistake of mine. I said in one of the chapters that Delaina was sixty and I am sorry for this. I should have said that Delaina is seventy seven as the plot of the lord of the rings is set seventy seven years after the battle of the five armies. Plus, it will bring more interesting twist for the rest of the story. Especially for Delaina's interaction with the other characters. I hope you're not too crossed with me. **_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

><p>Days. They have been running for days. They haven't stopped once since they left the woods that ran along the Anduin River. They haven't stopped since Boromir has left this world and Merry and Pippin have been taken by the Uruk-hai.<p>

Aragorn has his ear pressed against a rock listening for the Uruks' movements. Delaina was behind, a bit ahead of Gimli.

"Hurry!" He yelled at them as he got up and resumed the chase.

"Come on, Delaina! Come on, Gimli!" Legolas said to them.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what a bare rock can tell." She heard Gimli complained.

* * *

><p>Delaina, just like Gimli, was exhausted because of the run but she couldn't stop before they have found and freed Merry and Pippin from the Uruks. It was the only thing that allowed her legs to carry her still.<p>

Aragorn led the way while they ran over rocks and plains. Adding to her already tired state, Delaina was starting to feel nervous. They were running to Rohan. The lands on which Delaina has seen the day and has been raised. It's also the lands where Delaina has buried her mother.

* * *

><p>Aragorn halted in one of the pass. He bent down and picked up something from the ground.<p>

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He stated holding in his head a green leaf-shaped brooch.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas replied with hope in his voice.

Aragorn kept his eyes on the trail that was left for them in the dirt. "Less than a day ahead of us. Come." He urged his companions running ahead once more. Delaina heard a thud behind her, she turned around to see Gimli rolling down in the grass.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them." Legolas shouted at him.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We, dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli yelled back at Legolas.

* * *

><p>Delaina waited for Gimli to reach her before following Legolas and Aragorn. Now, she understood why they called Aragorn; Strider. Even if Legolas was an elf, Aragorn was still faster than him and seemed to be lighter on his feet.<p>

They stopped on a rocky hill, gazing across the plain. Delaina looked upon those plains, remembering the good times and the bad times alike. It's been forty years since she has left those lands. Forty years, she has not set a foot on those lands.

"Rohan." Delaina breathed.

"Home of the horse-lords." Aragorn added. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas jumped down the rocks. "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked him.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard." Legolas replied.

"Saruman." Aragorn breathed out. And what was left of the company resumed their course.

They jumped over rocks and boulders, across the harsh plains. "Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe." Gimli said behind Delaina gasping for air.

They have quickened their pace to match the Uruk-hais. And they have been running through the day, ignoring their own exhaustion.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas observed.

* * *

><p>They ran until the sun set down and ran until the sun rose above them. A red sun. "A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night." Legolas whispered.<p>

Horses neighed and hooves beat. Aragorn urged his fellow companions with a wave of his hand to hide behind a boulder. Delaina rushed after him, Aragorn pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm around her protectively.

A group of riders passed by them. The banners of Rohan were floating among their ranks. Aragorn pulled away from Delaina and walked out of their hiding. "Riders of Rohan." He called out. Delaina, Legolas and Gimli followed his steps. "What news from the mark?"

The group of riders veered around and galloped towards them. And soon the four hunters were surrounded by the horse-men. Spears threateningly pointed at them.

"What business does and Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and a…." The man who seemed to be the leader trailed off as his eyes set upon Delaina. He saw that she wasn't a dwarf but she didn't seem to be of the race of men either.

"A woman." Delaina finished for him.

"…have in the Riddermark?" He finished with a nod towards her. None of the four hunters answered. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli answered. Delaina rolled her eyes at the dwarf. The leader of the riders dismounted his horse and walked to them.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf. If it stood but a little higher from the ground." He mocked darkly.

Legolas pulled out an arrow and was ready to shoot. "You would die before your stroke fell." Delaina put her hand on Legolas' bow and lowered it.

"I am Delaina, daughter of Rohan and I vouch for them." She said to the leader who seemed surprised to hear her words. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm." She introduced her friends. "I am friend of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He pulled off his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

Delaina looked upon him wondering if he was the son of her old friend. She has left the Kingdom before Theoden has fathered Theodred. Delaina ignored it but in front of her stood Eomer, the sister-son of Theoden. After his sister's passing Theoden has taken under his care Eomer and his sister, Eowyn. He raised them as prince and princess of Rohan.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands." Aragorn glanced at Legolas at Eomer's words. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Delaina looked at him surprised that Theoden could do such a thing. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." In spite of Delaina's words, Eomer was wary of this uncanny company. If Theoden, his uncle, couldn't recognize his kin what is to say that they are not working for Saruman.

"We are no spies." Aragorn assured him. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer answered somberly.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked him.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn added.

Eomer looked upon them with sorrow. "We left none alive." Delaina's breath hitched in her throat. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer pointed to smoke that could be seen on the plains, not too far from them.

"Dead?" Gimli breathed out.

"I am sorry." Eomer replied sorrowful.

Legolas put an arm around Gimli's shoulders. Eomer whistled and called. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses came forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer nodded to them and mounted his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" He called to his company. And they all rode away, leaving the four friends in the middle of these lands. Alone.

Aragorn took Hasufel and mounted him. While Legolas and Gimli were already on Arod's back. Delaina just looked at the horse warily. She has never trusted them. Delaina must be the only woman of Rohan who refused to mount a horse unless she doesn't have a choice. She knew how to ride but after an incident during her childhood, she refused to mount them as often as she could.

Aragorn held out his hand to her. "Delaina." He called bringing her out of her thoughts. He left her no choice but to climb on the horse. With hesitation, Delaina grabbed his hand, Aragorn hissed her up. She sat behind him and instinctively closed her eyes and held his waist tightly. If Aragorn has noticed her strange behavior, he made no mention of it. Aragorn nudged the horse into movement and felt Delaina's hold around his waist tightened as they galloped to the pyre.

* * *

><p>They reached the fuming pile of corpses, sorrow has filled their hearts and any hope of finding the two Hobbits was crushed. The four companions dismounted their horses. Gimli used his axe to search through the corpses. There among the burned flesh, Gimli found something. He held it up and turned to his companions. "It's one of their wee belts."<p>

Delaina closed her eyes. Pained to have failed the two hobbits. Tears filled her eyes and a sob escaped her. Legolas muttered some word in Elvish. Aragorn kicked an Orcs helmet that was laying on the ground. He yelled to the sky, a cry full of anguish and anger. He sank onto his knees. "We failed them." Gimli stated sadly. Another sob escaped Delaina's lips and she took in a shaky breath.

Something on the ground caught Aragorn's attention. His fingers grazed the ground, hope returning to his heart. "A hobbit lay here." Delaina looked up to him upon hearing his words. "And the other." Hope was back in their heart. There was still hope that the two hobbits were alive. "They crawled." Aragorn moved forward following the trail that was left by the two hobbits. "Their hands were bound." Aragorn stood up and his three companions followed him. He bent down and picked up a rope. "Their bounds were cut." He said hopeful. He walked further ahead as if he was retracing the events of the night before. "They ran over here. They were followed." Aragorn continued to move, his pace quickened. "Tracks lead away from the battle" They ran forward. "Into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" Gimli repeated. "What madness drove them in there?"


End file.
